According to You
by phiazombie
Summary: Whenever I turn on the radio this song comes on and It gave me this idea. Read to see my idea! XD


**Disclamer: i own all characters! feels great to be in charge!**

**its 12:13 p.m. and i am just entering this. Read it, love it, review it! PLEASE!!!!! love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Lyrics are bold

lStory is regular

_According to You_

**According to you**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless**

**I can't do anything right**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult, hard to please,**

**forever changing my mind.**

Every minute I spend with him I feel more like trash. I try to do something nice but end up getting hurt. We argue all the time. It seems like we have a fight every day.

**I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to youI'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you****I'm a mess in a dress, **

**can't show up on time, **

**even if it would save my life. **

**According to you. According to you.**

"David, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat tonight?" I asked him.

He laughed a little. "Really?" I looked at him confused. "Aren't guys supposed to ask girls that?" he said

"Well then, ask me." I said starring him straight in the eye. His eyes lost that special luster they used to have.

"I don't want to, I'm busy." He said.

"With what." I asked

"Uh, that's my business." He said walking away. Of course, I know what he's busy with. I see the way the one girl looks at me, and then looks at him. How close she sits to him when they think I'm not looking. I sighed.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head****But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head**

"Hey John!" I said looking at my best friend.

He bit his lip nervously. "Um, I gotta tell you something."

"Ok then." I sat down next to him, a confused look plastered onto my face. "What is it?"

He looked around making sure no one was here. "I love you." He said looking down. "I love you and always have. I think about you all day. You're beautiful, incredible, and the only girl I want to be with."

I starred wide-eyed at him. I swear I was blushing the color of strawberries.

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted****According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wantedAccording to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wantedAccording to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dressAccording to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything rightAccording to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right**

A smile crawled onto my face, uncontrollably. I never have thought of John that way. We've been friends since forever.

"You're hilarious even though you don't realize that," I thought of the numerous times I told him I'm not funny when he laughs his head off, "you are my perfect dream girl." His eyes slowly made their way to mine.

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

**so baby tell me what I got to lose. **

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

**according to you. **

He moved closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I felt sparks that I never felt with David. I kissed him back, loving every second. I felt new and happy. I felt loved.

He broke the kiss, smiling. I was smiling too. Something had just happened. Something good and worth wild.

**According to you **

**I'm boring, I'm moody, **

**and you can't take me any place.**

**According to you **

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. **

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span; **

**you're the boy who puts up with that. **

**According to you. According to you.**

I sat in class the next day replaying the scene in my head over and over in my head. After he kissed me he walked me home, kissing my on the front porch steps like they do in movies.

He said I was funny. David says I suck at being funny. He tells me not to speak when we go somewhere. He always says I never listen to him and that I'm stupid. But I always listened to him.

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head. **

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted. **

I thought about John all day. I think I was falling for my best friend. No. I know I was falling for my best friend. He said he loved me. David never said that.

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

**so baby tell me what I got to lose. **

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

**according to you.**

"David, we need to talk." I said stopping him in the hall. I put on a serious face.

"Why do we need to talk?" he replied, acting like the smart ass he is.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

**I need to feel appreciated, **

**I'm not hated. oh-- no--. **

**Why can't you see me through his eyes? **

**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

I met David outside. I kissed me roughly. When he realized I didn't kiss him back, he pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this about?" he asked.

**But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.****But according to me **

**you're stupid, **

**you're useless, **

**you can't do anything right.**

"I don't like you anymore."

"Are you trying to break-"

"Yes, we're breaking up."

"No one breaks up with me, I break up with them." He said trying to be tough.

"I am breaking up with you, David." I said every word slowly.

With that I walked away. I smiled to myself. I was free. I realized then, I never even liked David. I was used, sad, and tortured when I was with him. Now I can start off on a new leaf. I can be myself again.

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head. **

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted. **

**Everything is opposite, **

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

**baby tell me what I got to lose. **

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

**According to you. **

**According to you. **

I walked around the corner and found John waiting for me.

He gathered me into a big hug. He had obviously seen what happened

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm great. Never felt better." I told him in reply.

He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I love your smile." did I really just say that? I guess I did because he let out a little laugh. My cheeks turned red. He put his hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes and smiling.

**According to you **

**I'm stupid. **

**I'm useless; **

**I can't do anything right.**

He closed the gap between us kissing me. I kissed him back, feeling the same exhilarating feeling as the first time. He broke the kiss still smiling into my eyes.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said smiling back.

_According to You_

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

**Please review and comment and whatever else there is to do XP**


End file.
